


Are We Interrupting Something?

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi and Kirigiri bump into some friends at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Interrupting Something?

Only two sets of footsteps pattered through the tiled hall between the cafeteria and the public bath. A song of silence played otherwise, humming in Makoto’s head and brushed aside as he and Kyouko stooped under the cloth, the noren, suspended from the top of the doorway of the public baths, their footfall resuming in a stumble as they straightened up on the other side.

They froze.

Yasuhiro and Leon, sat together on one of the centre benches in the dimmed locker room, stared back at them.

Kyouko released Makoto’s hand.

“Y-! H-Hey,” said Leon, his face nearly as red as his hair that he combed his fingers through. “What’s uh, what’s up?”

Leon tried to casually prop his elbow on top of Yasuhiro’s shoulder, but he slipped and ended up almost falling face first into the towel on Yasuhiro’s lap. He jolted upright and folded his arms over his naked chest.

Two of the lockers were open with clothes inside.

“Are we interrupting something?” asked Kyouko.

“Nah. We were just getting changed,” said Yasuhiro, flapping his hand at his face and exhaling loudly. “Phew, that spell in the sauna sure was something, ‘right? Kuwata-chi?”

For two people who had apparently just come from the sauna, they looked remarkably unsweaty. They smelled remarkably unsweaty as well.

Kyouko homed in. “You were in the sauna at two in the morning?”

Leon and Yasuhiro twitched, glancing at each other before looking back at Kyouko with hardened features.

“Well, you and Naegi are here, aren’t you?” asked Leon. He jerked his head, eyeing them suspiciously. “Not just that, you’re a guy and a girl too. If you ask me...”

Which neither Makoto or Kyouko did.

“... that’s way more sketchy.”

Makoto trembled.

Kyouko averted her eyes. “Our presence doesn’t negate anything that you were doing together. Besides, Naegi-kun and I only came here to discuss important matters.”

Leon opened his mouth to respond but before he could, the noren behind Makoto and Kyouko rustled. All four turned to investigate.

Celes and Sayaka entered together, speaking in murmurs. In much the same way as Makoto and Kyouko, both girls spotted the other visitors and came to an abrupt stop.

“This is a surprise, meeting you here,” remarked Celes without so much as a flicker of lost composure. “You all decided to disobey our night time rule. How greatly disappointing that is. I even planned to get Yamada-kun to bake you all a cake for behaving so well. He will have to eat it by himself now.”

“Was it going to be chocolate?” asked Yasuhiro.

“Yes.”

Yasuhiro slapped himself on the thigh. “Drat.”

While Sayaka absorbed the scene with wide eyes, Celes’s remained comfortably ajar.

“Just what are you four up to at this time of night?” asked Celes, and she raised a hand to her mouth. “Isn’t it a bit late for a social gathering?”

“Aren’t you here too?” said Yasuhiro, squinting at her as he adjusted the towel around his waist.

She laced her fingers together. “Yes, that’s correct.”

Sayaka hid her hands behind her back and made eye contact only with the block of lockers.

Leon, focused on Celes, slouched forward. “And the reason you’re here would be... what?” He twitched his hand. “You broke your own rule too, y’know.”

Celes waved a hand and explained, “This is one of the few areas in the school that has no surveillance cameras, so Maizono-san and I thought it would be an appropriate place to discuss certain matters.”

Sayaka nodded, smiling again albeit faintly. “Yep, almost everywhere else is compromised so we thought we could come here to talk. Only you guys must have thought the same...”

“We assumed two in the morning would be a suitable time if we wanted to avoid eavesdropping, but that seems to have backfired because it was a shared assumption,” said Celes. Her eyes fell onto Makoto, who was standing with Kyouko. “Tell me, Naegi-kun, what reason do you have to be here with Kirigiri-san? Are you on secret business with her that you don’t wish anyone else to know about? Not even the headmaster?”

“Yeah!” Yasuhiro jabbed his finger toward Makoto. “What sort of conspiracy are you plotting, Naegi-chi?”

Heat nibbled at Makoto’s neck and he tweaked at his hood that clung too snugly. He cleared his throat and said, “We were just-”

“Enough!” came a voice. Kiyotaka jumped out from behind the lockers.

Mondo shuffled out seconds later, hands in his pockets.

Leon whipped his head around and gawked at them. “You’re here too? What the hell, was everyone invited to a surprise party here or something?”

Someone giggled on the other side of the noren. The fabric quivered again.

Everyone turned. Aoi emerged with Sakura at her side.

“Huh?” said Aoi. Her hand fell away from Sakura’s.

Kiyotaka frowned at them. “What is the meaning of this?”

Aoi and Sakura exchanged worried looks.

“M-Me and Sakura-chan were heading to the storage room for snacks when we heard noise,” said Aoi. She nervously counted the number of people present. Once done, she furrowed her brow and hunched her shoulders. “Why are you all here? I thought everyone agreed to stay in their rooms during night time.”

“Yeah,” said Leon to Kiyotaka. “For someone who is a stickler to the rules, it’s weird that you’re creeping around.”

“It’s not weird at all,” insisted Kiyotaka. “Kyoudai and I were... We were...”

“Patrolling,” said Mondo gruffly, staring forward.

Sayaka tilted her head to one side. She tapped her index finger in a rhythm against her chin. “Patrolling from behind the lockers...?”

“Not quite.” Kiyotaka coughed into his fist. “While inspecting this room, we heard noise originating from outside so fled behind the lockers, ready to investigate. That is when we heard Hagakure-kun and Kuwata-kun arrive.”

“So you were in the room first?” asked Sakura.

“That is correct. While we waited for them to leave, they spoke of acts most unsanitary!” Kiyotaka said, and he pointed at Leon and Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro jolted and teetered backward, waving his arms. Before Yasuhiro could flash everyone, Leon swiftly tugged Yasuhiro’s towel down to cover his crotch.

“Lies,” said Yasuhiro, when his balance had been regained. He pressed his hands down onto his thighs. “Lies and slander. I’m not speaking without a lawyer present.”

“What did you call it again?” asked Mondo with a smirk. His eyes glinted. “The thing you guys wanted to do. A ‘brojob’?”

Sakura widened her eyes.

Sayaka gasped.

Makoto wanted to go back to his room.

Aoi flushed. “H-Hey, what kind of stuff were you two doing?”

“Us two?” repeated Leon, gesturing to himself. “We only got here a bit before Naegi and Kirigiri showed up. We didn’t get to do anything. What about you guys, acting like you came to the sauna to talk about algebra? I didn’t want to be that guy, but I caught Ishimaru and Oowada standing real close yesterday in the locker rooms and they jumped apart after I came in.”

Celes grinned.

Mondo paled. “S-So what?”

“That’s an invasion of our privacy,” Kiyotaka spluttered.

“And you two hiding in the shadows while me and Hagakure undress isn’t? You know what? Let’s get this all out in the open,” said Leon. He threw his hands up. “Enoshima told me that when Asahina helps Oogami with her warm ups, they kiss every time Oogami does a sit up.”

Sakura blushed.

Aoi flinched. “S-She did?”

“Yep,” came a voice from the doorway, and Junko soon entered with Chihiro’s elbow hooked around hers. “What can I say? I’m a blabbermouth. Wow, nearly everyone’s here, huh. I guess me and Fujisaki weren’t the only ones to come up with the idea of sneaking here in the middle of the night.”

Chihiro scuffed their foot against the floor.

Junko surveyed the area, hand cupped over her eyes. “There’s enough of us here to throw Fujisaki’s birthday party now rather than in the morning. Wow. So much wow. Maizono, I didn’t expect you to be here. Or Naegi. This is a total surprise.”

Makoto really wanted to go back to his room.

Kiyotaka looked close to a breakdown. “This is... This is most disappointing! None of this is appropriate for a school environment at all.”

“Don’t you think you’re being hasty with your conclusions?” asked Celes, examining her fingernails. “Just because you take part in after-curricular activities of a certain nature, that doesn’t mean all of us do or that any of us came here to participate in such activities tonight. I, for one, had the purest intentions, and I am very shocked at the behaviour of everyone else present.”

A few people hung their heads. The only people who didn’t were Kyouko and Junko.

“Kirigiri-san,” said Celes and she turned to Kyouko, who tensed but kept her face blank. “Dear, dear, Kirigiri-san. I knew you were bold, but this manner of engaging in your scandalous liaisons with Naegi-kun is uncouth.”

“You gave Maizono-san a love bite on the back of her neck,” said Kyouko bluntly.

Celes recoiled but no one paid her much thought at that moment. All eyes flitted to Sayaka, who squeaked and swatted herself where Kyouko had just stated.

“Maizono-san,” said Makoto in barely a whisper.

“I-It was just a game of role play,” explained Sayaka, pointedly refusing to meet his gaze. “I thought my hair would conceal it.”

“Did it hurt?” asked Chihiro with a creased brow, taking a brief pause from chewing their lower lip.

Sayaka shook her head, arm still bent back as she concealed the bruised bit of her neck.

“I have some awesome foundation you can use so no one can see your hickey,” Junko offered. “It can even hide tattoos.”

Kiyotaka placed one hand onto his hip and wagged his finger on the other hand. “Celes-kun, you should be more mindful of where you plant such marks.”

Mondo motioned toward his chest and said, “Yeah, you want to put them where you’ll be wearing clothes on top.”

Celes’s eyes narrowed and when they did, Makoto felt his chest compress just as much. As casually as Kyouko had spoken, Celes flung out, “Kirigiri-san kisses Naegi-kun in a bathroom that has a blind spot from the surveillance cameras.”

Kyouko's lips curled into her mouth.

Makoto buried his face into his hands.

Someone whistled. Peeking between his fingers, Makoto saw that the culprit of the whistle was Leon.

“What a remarkable chain of unexpected events,” said Hifumi, by the lockers, shivering and holding onto his cheeks.

“Huh?” Junko jumped and rounded on him. “When did you get here?” She stared. “Why are you here?”

Hifumi’s shoulders sagged as he mumbled, “I’m usually left out of these sorts of things... My charm didn’t win over the fandom, for some inane reason, so I have to seize whatever event tiles that I can in order to gain experience.”

Junko dragged out a long, “Huuuh?”

Tears welled in Kiyotaka’s eyes but he emitted no sound, rendered speechless. In spite of that, everyone else muttered around him.

Chihiro coughed.

“Oi, Fujisaki wants to say something,” Junko said.

Chatter petered out and Chihiro cringed, but with the room hushed, their shaky voice was projected for all to hear. “I... I think Celes-san is right. We shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions about our friends like this. D-Despite what some of us might have done before, that doesn’t mean it’s okay to pass blame around when we should be working together.”

Yasuhiro pointed at Chihiro. “I like that idea.”

“Yes,” said Sakura. “Let us leave the passing around to a game of pass the parcel.”

“Happy birthday, by the way, Fujisaki Chihiro-dono,” said Hifumi.

Chihiro flashed him a small smile. “Thanks, Yamada-kun...”

Then, just as everything seemed to be resolved, the double doors to the public bath swung open.

Byakuya stepped out, clad in just a towel, with Touko pressing close to his side, also in just a towel. He had his arm around her.

They froze.

No one spoke. Only stared.

A few seconds later, Touko and Byakuya reversed back into the public bath area and Byakuya slammed the doors shut once both were through. The sound echoed, dissolving into an awkward silence.

Finally, Mondo said, “How about we all leave and pretend this never happened?”

“I like that idea better,” said Kyouko.


End file.
